


The baby is coming!

by BatJunior



Series: Starting a family of our own. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mama Stiles, Mpreg, Puppy Liam, Worried Derek, papa derek, proud dad, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJunior/pseuds/BatJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is to be surrounded by your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The baby is coming!

Stiles lay on his bed, a heat back resting against his lower back. For the last few weeks he has been having intense back pains and stomach cramps, Ms McCall told him it was natural it was his body’s way of preparing him for the pains of labour but the pain was nearly unbearable at times. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes but refused to let them fall, he was a strong independent gay pregnant man like hell he was going to cry. “Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” John asked, he placed a comforting hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. He sat himself on the edge of the bed, trying not to jostle his son too much in fear that he would cause him more discomfort. “My backs killing me,” as he started talking the flood gates opened up and tears began to flow down his face “I’m never letting that bastard touch me again,” he rubbed a shaky hand over his blurry eyes.  
“Your mother said the same thing to me when she was pregnant with you but when you hold him in your arms for the first time it will be worth all the tears and the sleepless nights.” Stiles hasn’t heard his father talk about her in years not since he was a small boy. The subject of his mother was a taboo, after her death neither would step foot into her arts or crafts room and at one point they wouldn’t go into the kitchen because there were too many happy memories of her in there.

John ran a tentative hand through Stiles hair, he’s let it grow out some more since he got pregnant “I’m so proud of you kid,”  
“Don’t make me cry dad, I’m a hormonal pregnant man.” They both shared a quiet laugh, tears still stinging in their eyes. It’s every parents dream to see their children grow up and get married and to start their own families, it just seemed like yesterday that John was holding his little boy in his arms for the first time and now he’s married and pregnant with his hopefully first of many children. As their grandpa it was his job to feed them hefty amounts of sugar and then send them back home. It was only fair after all; he had a son with the energy of sixty children wrapped into one.  
A wet tingling sensation spread through Stiles groin and flowed down his boxer glad legs. His smile slid from his face as his eyes grew wide “I think my water just broke,”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure!” 

***********

Liam willed his legs to run faster as he raced down the street towards the red brick building. Only a few more feet, he could do this, he had to do this. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest, his hands felt clammy with sweat and his lungs burned with the need for oxygen.  
He pushed open the big glass doors at the front of the building. People gave him strange looks as he raced through the hall but he didn’t pay them any attention, he was too focused on the heavy scent that was right around the corner. “Derek!” he screamed panic lacing his voice. The worried face of his Alpha stepped from around the corner, there was another officer behind him Liam didn’t know his name but made a point to file the face away for later. “Liam? What’s going on?” Derek grabbed a hold of the teens shoulders, shaking him once for good measure “Take a deep breath kid, and speak slowly.” Liam sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
“The baby’s coming!”  
“What?”  
“The baby is coming!” He screamed. He placed his hands on either side of Derek’s face like he has seen Stiles do a thousand times before and gave his check a slap.  
“The baby is coming,” Derek mumbled. He turned to the other officer behind him and said “the baby’s coming.” When he turned back to Liam his eyes were shinning and a smile threatened to tug at the corners of his mouth. The look on his face could rival the brightest star in the sky “well what are you waiting for an invitation? Go get in the car!”

The drive to the Stilinski-Hale house seemed to drag on forever, even with the lights and sirens on the drive there was too slow for either werewolf to handle. The closer they got to the house the louder Stiles screams became. Derek clenched the wheel tighter in worry; he hated not being able to console his mate when he was in pain. The car barley came to a stop before both wolves were jumping for the car and racing to the house, both doors were left wide open and the keys were still in the ignition but they weren’t worried about the car, they were werewolves they would hear someone trying to steal his car.   
When they entered the room Ms McCall and Dr Deaton were crouched between Stiles spread legs and encouraging him to push. The Sheriff was sitting off to the side with wide eyes. When he was Derek enter he got up and blocked the wolfs way “Where have you been I was trying to call you,”  
“I was on my way here, Liam ran to the station,” John’s eyes narrowed slightly. He didn’t remember anyone calling Liam  
“How did you know?”  
“Um....I may have been sitting in the tree outside....”  
“You may have-” a scream cut John off and all three men turned to see Stiles gripping the bed sheets. His body was drenched in sweat and he was having a hard time keeping his tears at bay. One look at his husband was all it took for Derek to take the last few steps towards him. He sunk to his knees beside the bed and took a firm grip of Stiles hand, his thumb traced small circle across the pale skin. Black veins travelled up Derek’s arms religiously, he didn’t blink twice at the surge of pain travelling through his body. “One more push Stiles,” Melisa called “that’s it honey you can you do.” He gripped Derek’s hand tighter and pushed with all his might, his loud groans of pain were stopped by a loud shriek of their baby boy.

**************

Stiles held Elijah close to his chest, watching as his chest rose and fell under his blue blanket. He was so small and pale; he had thick tuffs of black hair just like Derek and the biggest green eyes. Neither knew if he was going to be a werewolf, Deaton said they wouldn’t know until he was around three or four years old.   
Everyone had cleared from the room to leave the happy couple with their bundle of joy but both wolf and human knew that Liam was sitting behind the closed door, he was ‘keeping guard encase something happens’ Stiles was going to have to teach him how to tell a more believable lie. “He has your eyes,” Stiles whispered, he looked up at his husband whose smile grew tenfold at his comment  
“he’s beautiful isn’t he,” Derek reached forward and placed a gentle hand on top of his beanie covered head “speaking of kids, did you know Liam was sitting in the tree outside before you went into labour?”   
“He’s becoming a creepier wolf like you,” Stiles whispered. He really wanted to smack his husband but didn’t want to jostle Elijah, they had only just gotten him to sleep “you better not teach our son to become a creeper or so help me god I’ll shoot you.”

A tiny giggle could be heard through the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all childbirth is so painful, I just put it so because he's giving birth to a werewolf it's not going to be easy. I also just took some of the symptoms my Uncle's girlfriend has because she's 34 week pregnant at the moment. she gets a lot of back pains because she's such a small lady.


End file.
